


her fight and fury is fiery (oh but she loves)

by SkyRose



Series: Femslash Ficlets [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Getting Together, Light Nipple Play, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 09:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Natasha had thought Wanda followed her around for innocuous reasons.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Femslash Ficlets [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250513
Kudos: 51
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, femslashficlets





	her fight and fury is fiery (oh but she loves)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslashficlets prompt "explicit" and my ladies of marvel square "nipple play".

Natasha had thought Wanda followed her around for innocuous reasons. There weren’t many women at Avengers HQ and only two officially were Avengers. Natasha and Wanda.

She didn’t find it odd that Wanda never seemed to show Maria or Sharon or any of the hired SHIELD agents any attention. They were smart and capable, but they hadn’t fought alongside Wanda as her home country was destroyed. 

Wanda followed Clint around too, even if there was a shift in Wanda’s expression when she did that. She saw Clint as some sort of pseudo-parental figure and mentor.

But they meant she didn’t see Natasha as a mentor. 

Natasha could read a person’s motivations like a concise debriefing note. Sometimes she decided to ignore it if she thought it would complicate things.

Once she got around to reading it, she was usually right.

\---

“You might find him more agreeable with you wear something, ah, revealing,” Tony informed, referring to a Sokovian diplomat. Natasha had pulled the short straw again, landing another boring political meeting.

“Oh, like you?” Natasha replied with a roll of her eyes.

“Exactly,” Tony agreed. 

“Anything else?” 

“Nope. Not much I could find on the guy. Or that FRIDAY could find,” Tony answered as he handed over the sparse file they had looked through together.

Natasha pretended not to notice the presence behind her as she walked back to her apartment.

\---

“I’ve heard many things about you, Mr. Polakova,” Natasha said in a voice she hadn’t used in a while, unless playful flirting with Banner counted. “You’re quite a  _ big _ man in your homeland, yes?”

“Yes, Natasha, I am,” the man replied with an unsettling grin. “You don’t mind if I call you Natasha, do you?”

Natasha leaned forward, allowing the man to see how few buttons Natasha had buttoned up that morning. “You can call me whatever you’d like, sir.”

She was almost relieved by the sound of the door crashing open. It wiped the gross look off the diplomat’s face. Natasha turned to see a very red Wanda Maximoff. It wasn’t due to her powers.

“We will not make deals with men like you, hlupák! How dare you set foot in this facility! The Avengers did more for Skovia in a day than you’ve done in your entire life!” Wanda shouted, pointing a finger at the now pale-faced man. Her red nail polish made it look like she was warming up her powers from afar.

“Wanda, what’s wrong?” Natasha asked, trying to maintain a calming tone.

The wild glint in Wanda’s eyes did not ease. “This man is not one the Avengers should be meeting with.” She hurled more words at the man, now in her native language, and Natasha could vaguely recognize them as creative insults.

The man sat stunned as Wanda finally stormed out of the room. She didn’t ask Natasha to follow, but.

“I hope you do not take political advice from that child,” the man stated.

Natasha gave the diplomat a farewell before exiting the room.

\---

“I don’t know what you were told about that man—”

“It’s fine. I trust you,” Natasha interrupted.

They were in the communal kitchen. Wanda was sipping tea to calm herself. Natasha relayed a message to Maria through the comms to get the Skovian diplomat out of the country ASAP. 

“Oh,” Wanda stared into the cup she was cradling in both of her hands.

Silence fell.

Natasha ignored the looks. 

\---

Natasha walked Wanda to her room. Their apartments were on the same floor so it wasn’t a hassle. 

They made it to Wanda’s door and—

The looks were so  _ pointed. _ Did Wanda think she was being subtle? Why wasn’t Natasha  _ ignoring it? _

Wanda’s hand suddenly squeezed Natasha’s. “Please,” she whispered.

Natasha hadn’t been ignoring it for Wanda’s sake. It was for her own. Time to be a little less selfish.

There was a fluidity to Wanda’s movements, like the wisps of lights that would emerge from her twitchy hands. She moved calmly, kissed softly, except her hands. 

Her hands pushed Natasha down into her bed. Her hands unbuttoned her blouse. Her hands pinched and played with Natasha’s breasts without warning.

Natasha knew the danger within those hands. It made it more thrilling because fighting alongside superhumans wasn’t enough for her, apparently. She had to tumble into bed with them too.

“I can’t believe Tony made you wear this,” Wanda said she finally tugged Natasha’s blouse off.

Natasha laughed. “Don’t pretend you hate it,” she teased.

Wanda didn’t reply. She leaned down, pressing her lips to Natasha’s nipple. 

Natasha gasped at the sensation, then moaned when fingers —  _ hands _ — pressed between her legs. 

It wasn’t how the day was supposed to go. She’d probably have an angry Fury to deal with tomorrow.

She came, Wanda’s powerful fingers coaxing it out of her, and ignored her worries.

She didn’t ignore Wanda. She’d never do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
